Snowed In
by KageOkami-Kogo
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are paired up for a mission to the north pole, but when Raven's cold she had been hiding makes their ship crash and they must take refuge in a cave from an artic white-out, it opens up an opportunity for Raven to rediscover a part of herself she had been keeping locked away. Will she let Beast Boy take care of her? BBxRae One-Shot! SEQUEL NOW OUT!


Snowed In

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the Teen Titans, except this plot.

**A/N:** This is my very first Teen Titans fan story! I tried to keep everyone as in character as I possibly could, so I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

Raven awoke early in the morning, like every other morning, and like every other morning she sat up in bed, preparing to get up and prepare for the day. However, unlike every morning, the moment she sat up, she felt nausea make her stomach clench and a wave of dizziness force her to collapse back onto her bed with a surprised gasp. 'What's going on? Am I sick?' she wondered and willed the dizziness to go away. This wasn't good! She hated appearing weak, a sickness just wouldn't do. She took a deep breath and steeled herself before sitting back up and lifting herself off her bed with her magic, though it was clear she struggled to do even that. She landed on the soft carpet gently and waiting for the dizziness to return. It did, however, not as bad as the first time. 'I can do this.' Raven thought and began to levitate to the bathroom.

"Hello, friend Raven!"

'Great...' Raven thought with a slight cringe. It wasn't that she disliked Starfire, it was only that the girl could possibly pick up on her illness and tell the boys. If there was a mission, Robin might not let her go if that happened, and she did _not _want to stay here while her friends went out and had fun! "Hi Starfire..." Raven mumbled back.

"What a wonderous morning, is it not?" Starfire spun around in place and smiled widely at the dark-haired girl.

"I guess," Raven answered as she floated toward the bathroom.

"I will see you at the table of dining!" Starfire said, then rushed out of the hallway happily, leaving a relieved Raven to attend to her morning duties.

Fortunately, the dizziness wasn't so bad now that she was up and about, though she couldn't say the same for her nausea. It took her a little longer than normal to fix herself up that morning, but even though the taste of toothpaste made her turn a color akin to Beast boy's own skin, she made it through the ordeal without any incident. As she floated into the common room, the sound of said changeling and the resident technological wiz fighting for the winning title in one of their loud video games met Raven's now very sensitive ears. A headache began to form between her eyes as she reached the kitchen and set the kettle on the burner.

"Good morning, Raven," Robin said as he walked in and past her toward the fridge.

"Morning..." she said as softly as usual.

"Oh, hey Raven!" Beast boy grinned. Raven raised an eyebrow at his unusual enthusiasm toward her.

"What did you do?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Hey, can't I just greet a friend in the morning?" He asked in a hurt tone. Raven narrowed her eyes, even though she was sick, she could still feel a faint but unmistakable feeling of guilt washing off of Beast boy.

"I don't feel like doing this, this morning, so just tell me what you did already, okay?" Raven sighed tiredly.

"You feeling okay, Raven?" Robin asked from the table where he was politely rejecting one of Starfire's absurd concoctions. It wasn't a surprise to her that the ever observant boy wonder would be able to detect something off with her.

"I'm fine. I uh- just didn't get enough sleep," Raven told him in as convincing a voice as she could muster. Fortunately, it seemed to work.

"Oh... alright, will you be okay if we're in a fight?" He asked seriously.

"Yes, I will," Raven answered quickly. She hoped it wasn't _too _quickly. Before Robin could become suspicious though, she turned her attention back to the youngest of the group. "So?" she asked him, taking the now ready kettle off the burner and putting the flame out.

"Well... I might have... I was just curious... I didn't mean to-" Beast Boy's stumbling was cut off sharply.

"Spit it _out, _Beast Boy," Raven snapped, her patience running thin.

"I used your last tea bag!" Beast Boy answered in a rush. "I... I wanted to try it, see why you liked it so much..." he tried to explain, expecting Raven to blow up on him and possible fling him across the room with her magic. Instead, he was relieved when she only sighed and took a glass and filled it with water.

"Whatever," she muttered. Beast Boy breathed an audible sigh of relief and slumped back in his seat on the couch, frowning in frustration when Cyborg once again beat him at the game. "Man..."

"Aw-yeah! Boo-ya!" Cyborg crowed.

After a few minutes, Robin got up and cleaned put his dish in the sink, then turned to the rest. "Listen up team," he said in an all too familiar 'I've-got-a-mission-for-you' tone. As soon as everyone turned to give him their attention, he began. "I've got a mission for you. I've just received intel this morning that a witness claimed he saw a gorilla wearing a strap of ammo on a boat heading north."

"Brotherhood of Evil..." Beast Boy growled, his fists clenching and eyes narrowing.

Robin nodded grimly and continued. "We're going to split up and explore both the sighting and the source to see if it adds up or it's false information." Robin walked over to the large screen and switched on the computer view to show them the areas they would be searching. "I'm going to see how reliable the intel is."

"The north pole? Again?" Beast Boy groaned in dismay.

Robin ignored him and began assigning tasks. "Starfire, I need you to scour the ocean near this point where the witness claimed he saw the supposed gorilla."

"I will do so!"

"Cyborg I want you to search the coast for signs of a ship or a cove, somewhere he might have stashed a boat or might be hiding out at."

"You got it."

"Raven and Beast Boy, I need you both to head inland to search for him more thoroughly. Raven, I need you to try to sense him and Beast Boy I need to you try to apprehend him if he's found."

"Right!"

"Very well..."

"You all know what to do? Good! Pack warm clothes and meet at the T-Ship in ten minutes!" Robin finished and rushed out. The group followed shortly. After about eleven minutes, they all made it to the ship, bundled up and ready for the mission. "Sorry, Beast Boy, but that's a bit too much you're wearing... it'll interfere with your mission, could you put some of that away?" Robin asked patiently. Beast Boy had arrived at the hanger wearing three coats, a hat, scarf, mittens, and snow boots, making him waddle when he walked and his arms stick out from the bulk. Beast Boy grumbled but complied and left only one jacket on, though he kept his hat, scarf, mittens and boots. Raven wore her usual woolen robe, mittens, and scarf, though she was very tempted to take one of the coats Beast Boy had tossed off. She felt hot on the inside but she shivered on the outside. She could not let them know she was sick though, so she sucked it up and pretended to be fine. She knew this was foolish, she could jeopardize the mission if she lost the ability to control her body because of the illness, but she would be damned if she allowed herself to get that weak! "Right, everyone ready? Let's go!"

The trip to the north pole didn't take too long and soon the team split up to go to their separate missions. Raven sat in peaceful silence in her seat in the still conjoined pods of the ship. She was surprised by how silent Beast Boy was, then again, it wasn't very often that they got paired together for a mission. Raven leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes for a moment, trusting the auto-pilot was taking them to the right coordinates. 'Well, at least I don't have to answer any incessant questions and listen to his silly jokes like this...' she thought with a relieved inward sigh. She would never again admit to him that she found him funny, the one time they met was enough. If she encouraged him, he wouldn't shut up.

Meanwhile, while Raven tried to relax to will her illness to go away, Beast Boy sat in silent thought. Cyborg might have made a joke about him having to be silent because it took everything Beast Boy had in him to rub his two brain cells in order to form a singular thought, but contrary to the popular belief of the group of friends, Beast Boy wasn't as dumb as he made himself seem. He was observant and sharp. The reason Beast Boy was so silent this time, was because his animal instincts had acted up when he had gotten close to Raven on their way into the ship. He felt something wrong with her, though he couldn't place what it was. He had always been unusually attuned to how Raven was feeling, though he often tried to hide that fact from the others, lest they find out about his growing fondness for the dark beauty. When the silence became too much, Beast Boy decided this was as good a time as any to try to find out what was wrong.

"Um- hey, Raven?" He asked cautiously. Raven was in the middle of meditation when he spoke, breaking her fragile concentration. She felt a vein pop in her forehead slightly from annoyance and flipped on her communicator to answer.

"What is it?" she asked in a clearly impatient tone.

"Well, I just wanted to know if you were okay? I sensed something odd when you walked past me to the ship..." He admitted.

'Damn, didn't realize he could be just as observant as Robin...' Raven thought in surprise. Though considering his animal instincts bled into his human form, it shouldn't have come to too much of a surprise that he was sharper than most, though he didn't show it too often. "I'm fine," Raven answered simply.

"Are you sure? My instincts never lie to me, Raven... I can tell something is wrong. I'm your friend, why won't you let me help?" He asked in a serious tone he usually reserves for the Brotherhood of Evil or the Doom Patrol.

"Since when do you care? Just drop it," Raven answered in a snappy tone. Beast Boy felt a stab of pain in his heart at the jab.

"Hey... I _do _care! I might make jokes and act like a clown, but never let it be said that Beast Boy didn't care for his friends! What's your deal? I was just trying to be nice. Something _is _wrong, isn't it?" Beast Boy asked stubbornly.

"I said I'm fi-" Raven's growl was cut off when a sudden rush of turbulence sent their ship hurtling back and to the side. Before they knew what was happening, they lost all visibility and the enormously strong and icy wind blew the ship in a spiral.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Beast Boy gasped. The controls were too stiff, so forcing the ship back in their control was out of the question. Raven tried to steady the ship with her powers, however, her illness didn't allow her to use her powers. With a shock, she realized she could do nothing to stop the ship from spiraling toward the ground that was rushing at them in an increasing speed. Beast Boy frowned in determination and morphed into a pterodactyl. He ripped his pod door open and then carefully made his way across the ship to Raven's pod, hoping the ship that was careening out of control wouldn't throw him off before he could get to Raven. Fortunately, he made it there and ripped open her own pod, then slashed her seatbelt off and pulled her out of the seat with his talons as he rushed away from the ship. The two watched in shock as the ship spiraled some more before hitting the snow-covered ground with a loud crash. They both sighed in relief when it didn't explode or shatter into a million pieces.

Beast Boy could feel Raven shivering within his grasp and the violent wind was making his eyes burn. He spotted a promising looking cave near where the ship had not so gently landed and flew them there, wondering why Raven didn't just use her powers to help them. He hadn't mentioned anything before because he figured whatever was wrong with her, wasn't letting her take control of the ship... but something must _really _be wrong if she wasn't even asking him to let her go so she could fly on her own now. He landed them at the entrance to the cave and morphed back into his normal form. The two walked into the dark cave, careful not to trip over scattered rocks or slip on ice. They made it to what seemed like an open area that surprisingly contained what felt like a pile of wood when Beast Boy went searching experimentally. "I found some wood!" Beast Boy cheered. He got no response from Raven, though he could still sense her nearby. He frowned in concern but turned to the pile of wood. He felt around for a rock took his metal belt off, using it to try and create a spark to light the surprisingly dry wood pile up. He once again wondered why Raven hadn't used even a little bit of her power to ignite the wood.

Once the fire sparked to life and lit up the large room, revealing it to be a large antechamber like room with large stalagmites and stalactites littering the floor and ceiling, he turned to look for Raven. He found her kneeling near the fire, huddled over to hug her knees and shivering violently. Beast Boy's eyes widened as he took in the sight. He said nothing to her as he morphed into a tiger and went over to her, nudging her with his muzzle and flopping down near her. Raven glanced over to him in confusion, watching him gesture with his head to come closer. Raven knew he was trying to help her and she instantly felt remorse for saying such cruel things to him earlier, he _did _care, he cared about all of them. She guessed that the reason she had tried to believe what she had told him earlier was because she didn't want to have to face what she _really _felt for him, even though that still confused her as well.

Tiger-Beast Boy looked annoyed and it was evident in his wildly swaying tail. She bit her lip in thought but finally decided to allow him to take care of her this time. She crawled closer to him and cautiously leaned back against him. The warmth of his large feline body instantly warmed her as it seemed to rolled off him in waves. Raven was too sick and too tired to jump in surprise as Beast Boy curled his body around her, pulling her closer to him. On the inside, Beast Boy was blushing like a mad-man, but he wanted – no, _needed –_ to help her. Before long, Raven felt herself relax and found herself absentmindedly stroking Beast Boy's tiger fur. Beast Boy on the otherhand felt his eyes rolling up in pleasure as she caressed his fuzzy ears without even seeming to know what she was doing. He glanced over at her and noticed her own eyes drifting shut. He felt warmth spread throughout him at the singularly unique moment the two were sharing. Raven's fingers running through his fur was lulling him to sleep as much as it was to her, so it wasn't a surprise when they soon both drifted off.

When Raven woke up for the second time that day, she was momentarily disorientated. Where was she? Where was her bed and what was that furry, warm, surprisingly comfortable thing she was laying on? When her mind cleared from the fogginess, she noticed that not only was she feeling loads better, but she was laying against BEAST BOY! It didn't matter that he was still in his tiger form, it was still Beast Boy! Raven was about to fly off of him but stopped herself, thinking it over. He was warm and asleep, not to mention it was him the offered to help her... so why not just indulge a little? She tried to relax and listened to his steady, strong heartbeat. When she heard something that sounded suspiciously like the purr, though that would be impossible for any normal tiger, she realized either he was dreaming or- it was then she noticed she was once again stroking his fur and stopped. The second she stopped though, she felt him stir.

Raven once again wanted to quickly get off of him but her body refused to cooperate. Tiger-Beast Boy opened his eyes and gave her the closest thing to a smile that a tiger could manage. Raven once again felt bad for telling him such mean things earlier and felt a pull to apologize. So she did. "Hey... Look, Beast Boy, I'm sorry I said those things to you earlier..." she said, a little softer than usual.

Beast Boy morphed back into his normal form, catching Raven before she could fall back. "That's okay, you weren't feeling well, I understand," Beast Boy shrugged. He lifted a brow when he felt her shiver again and she tried to pull away half-heartedly. Instead of letting her go, however, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her flush against him, sitting her between his legs so her back was to his chest and his arms were secured around her waist, earning a gasp from her.

"Beast Boy! What are you doing? Let go!" She snapped at him.

"Wouldya just stop resisting my help? I can feel that you're still not over your sickness and you're still cold, just sit back and relax, at least until the storm ends, then we can go, okay?" He argued. Raven remained silent in contemplation. Finally, she seemed to make her decision and he felt her relax slightly against him.

As they waited, Raven remained silent, even as he was the one this time to absentmindedly stroke her arm. Raven willed the blush out of her face and attempted to reign in her emotions. Even though Beast Boy was shorter than her and the clown of the group, she had always found herself the tiniest bit attracted to him, though she would never _ever _admit that to anyone else. As they sat there, she couldn't deny that she felt somewhat safe there, in his arms, even though he wasn't the strongest, she knew he was capable of defending what he cared about. Raven let her eyes shut and leaned a little further back, listening to his heart beat speed up. She raised an eyebrow at this... could he possibly... no but that wasn't possible, he didn't like her! Did he? Why did she care all of a sudden? Still, the curiosity won her over and she experimentally attempted to get another reaction out of him. She leaned fully against his chest, all but snuggling up to him and could clearly sense his quickened heartbeat and blush spread through him. She shut her eyes and attempted to use her empathy to sense his emotions. This close to someone, it was easy to feel what they felt. She felt a rush of confusion, not entirely her own, and then the unmistakable warmth of affection and fluttery sensation of... something more...

The knowledge that Beast Boy felt something for her that was _more _than a friend would feel, woke something deep inside her, something that she had locked up tight. She felt a warm sort of fuzziness spread within her and felt her own heart accelerate as she became acutely aware of him. This wasn't good, she needed to regain control of her emotions before she let something slip and created a cave-in! She took a deep breath but soon regretted it when she took in his scent as well. Thankfully, he didn't smell as bad as he sometimes did when he went a few days without a bath. In fact, she actually _liked _how he smelled at the moment. It was a combination or licorice and a musky sort of smell that must be from his animal side... it shouldn't have smelled good together, but it seemed to give him a spicy scent that had her cheeks growing warm again. This wouldn't do! Since when did she feel so strongly around him? Was it because Trigon was gone? Whatever it was, it was making it hard to concentrate. She wondered if his feelings for her weren't so one-sided after all...

Before she could dwell further on the confusing tangle of emotions raging within her, he spoke, snapping her back to reality. "I uh-" he cleared his throat, clearly still thrown off by her unexpected and uncharacteristic snuggle. "I think the storm is over, we should go check and try to contact Robin," he said, but made no move to push her off him. Raven found this strangely both endearing and annoying. She pushed off him a little rougher than she meant to, causing him to fall back and hit his head on the stone wall. "Ow!" She felt a pang of guilt and had to resist going over to apologize and comfort him. Really, what the heck was wrong with her? She schooled her face and turned to him, giving him her usual passive expression.

"Sorry," she said in a monotone.

"Right... let's go," Beast Boy muttered as he put the fire out. The storm had indeed passed and the two were relieved when the ship didn't seem to be in too bad of a condition. As they made their way out, the both thought of their experience in silence. Raven wasn't stupid, she knew what she was feeling, she knew she was denying it, perhaps had always _been _denying it. She liked Beast Boy, and more than a friend... and she now knew that he felt the same... so now what?

"Beast Boy, Raven, come in?" Robin's voice sounded and Beast Boy answered.

"Rob! Good to hear from you!" He said happily, happy to cut through the tense silence.

"Is everything alright? You guys went radio-silent for a while now, we were about to go looking for you..." Robin explained with clear concern.

"We're okay, just had some technical problems and had to make a... landing..." Raven answered, not bothering to let him know about the crash.

"Well I'm glad to hear that. You guys can head home now, the rest are almost there," Robin told them.

"What's up?" Beast Boy asked.

"It was a false lead like I suspected. There never was a sighting, we were lead on a wild goose-chase," Robin frowned in frustration.

"Aw that sucks," Beast Boy answered, crossing his arms. 'Went through this all of nothing... though...' his thoughts trailed off as he glanced over to Raven's pod.

"We'll be back A.S.A.P." Raven told him, cutting off the communication. After a few minutes, the silence was broken once again. "So... did you enjoy the tea?" Raven asked curiously.

"Huh?" Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion.

"You tried my tea, remember?" She told him.

"Oh! Right! It's not really my thing but... it wasn't too bad..." He answered. Raven felt her lips tilt slightly. So he was willing to try the things she liked? Did this have any meaning behind it at all? Or was he just curious... either way, it made her heart flutter annoyingly.

The ride back to the Titan Tower was once again silent, though this time because neither knew what to say to the other after this ordeal. When they got to the hanger, their ship ran on a pe-programmed routine to re-dock with the main ship. It didn't look like anyone else was there. Beast Boy smiled as he offered his hand to help Raven off the ship. Raven could have easily floated down, now that she was okay, but rethought it and allowed him this, resisting a smile and taking his offered hand. He continued to smile up at her as she got off the ship to stand near him. Raven looked into his soulful eyes and decided that he was alright when he wasn't acting like a clown. She allowed him a small smile, surprising him, and took the advantage of his surprise to quickly peck him on the cheek. "Thank you for caring for me," she quickly said, before turning sharply and floating out of the hanger with an unmistakable blush on her cheeks.

Beast Boy stood there, slack-jawed, and pressed a hand to his cheek, staring at the hanger exit in disbelief. Had she just – did she really – when did she start- Beast Boy shook his head to try and clear it and a determined expression formed on his face. Oh no, he wouldn't let her get away without an explanation like that! And off Beast Boy went to confront her about the strange day. He might not be an empath like she was, but he knew what a blush meant! "Hey, Raven! Wait up! We need to talk about today!"

_The End?_

* * *

**End A/N**: SEQUEL IS NOW OUT! Be sure to check it out! It is called "Defrost". Please let me know what you thought! Input is MUCH appreciated!


End file.
